Lemmington
Warning: If you are not approved by the Communist Party, and you read the following, a unit called Lemmington will appear in your game, kill all of your units, then erase all file and Support Log data. Ignore the above. Bullshit, I will. OBJECTION! This is a wiki entry, not a debate topic! If you were going to act like your movement is a major deal... pulls out a document WHY DOES THIS DOCUMENT SAY YOU ARE APPROVED BY THE COMMUNIST PARTY?! Bullshit, I will. THIS IS HORSE SHIT. --- Lemmy-Koopa is a user on The Fire Emblem Awakening Boards. A known shitposter, and the author of Chrom's Ragefest, and the Lost Continent. He is also the main protagonist of "That's Our Lemmy." Personality Lemmy's personality is debatable, but scholars have agreed that he is an unstoppable monstrosity with no mercy. He takes sexual pleasure in knowing people are angry and suffering because of him. Relationships AlmostDoug - He and Lemmy seem to be friendly with each other, but this doesn't spare Doug from being a victim of his excessive trolling, and vice versa. During a moment where Lemmy posed as a female, Doug stated that Lemmy must be (tsun?) for him, only to have his heart broken when he revealed he was actually male. CharlieRegal He at first vehemently defended Doug, but suddenly swapped personalities and cruelly trolled Charlie, to the point of him leaving the board altogether. Charlie's paranoia of Doug lessened, and he showed more instability when Lemmy was around. He hates Lemmy mostly for creating what he dubs, "Isadora hate topics." When Lemmy revealed his name, Hunter, Charlie immediately began thinking he actually knew Lemmy. Simon-for-Smash He was Lemmy's rival, and constantly dragged him into arguments about canon Avatar genders. Nowadays, they are on good terms. ryugin55 He used to have a similar relationship with him like Doug, until he suddenly snapped and began acting histerical in Lemmy's presence. Lemmy seems confused himself. He admitted at one time that he felt Ryu and Doug were way too similar. He became extremely upset when Lemmy revealed his waifu was Severa. DatOliviaTho They have a sarcastic attitude around each other, yet remain on good terms. UnknownUber Stole his phrase, "Close your account." AnriHeroKing is a complete asshole who banned Lemmy from this wiki for bullshit reasons. He then relented and apologized after Lemmy's constant bombardment. He also created an alt. account called TiamoRiviera to spy on Lemmy during the Cabal Wars. GenWoundwort http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/971710-battle-chess/70830746 AmalCassel36 Lemmy's senpai, who always wants any girl Lemmy is affiliated with. He tried at one point to waifu Lemmy's sister. Federico585 They're on good terms, Federico even tried as hard as he could to get Lemmy an official Pairing. Luckly, with Amal and Doug's support and how Federico ignored the fact that Lemmy appeal to get rid of his No One pairing was rejected, Lemmy finally got his pairing. They also occasionally Sm4sh together and when Federico isn't really feeling it, Lemmy will really FuFuF*** him over. RadiantGod Potentially the biggest current rivalry. The two started out badly, yet when the controversy of Lemmy being Awsomdud started, Radiant's lawyer side came out and he defended Lemmy, telling people off for having zero concrete proof of anything. During the point of the Cabal Wars, his hatred for the rainbow-haired Koopa Kid shot through the roof, thanks to Lemmy's complete disbanding and destruction of the Genesis Cabal. To this day, it's unknown if Radiant will even speak to him without hurling an insult. Known Escapades *Pretended to be CharlieRegal to try and find out if he was a troll account, only to be exposed later on *Tried multiple times (once) to derail and intrude in Outrealm Chronicles *Frequently (occasionally) goes into UnknownUber's CYOA's and many others and votes for stupid choices either not listed or custom options that are far too dark or gruesome (Ex. On one Custom Vote he wanted to blow up the door with a carbomb...) *Constantly says, "Fufufu." *Isadora hate topics. *Claims he is a "giant flying fire-breathing Lovecraftian whale of chaos." *Recently Lemmy's Lemmys with his Lemmy-Lemmy's Lemmylemmies. *Disapproves things not approved by the Communist Party. *Actually has a brother. Pairing Lemmy is officially paired with Wendy from Binding Blade. After the pairing committee was left unaware of his new bio, they decided his first, horrible bio would place him with no one. Doug attempted to pair him with Cordelia after he was paired, but Lemmy revealed he has a massive hatred of Cordelia. Later, due to No One not existing, Lemmy went for another pairing, and after a massive debate, was paired with Wendy, as suggested by Amal. He nearly lost Wendy though due to Amal suddenly wanting Wendy for himself. But, Lemmy is sexier and/or more obnoxious, and therefore won. Category:Users Category:Trolls Category:Abominations Category:CYOA Writers Category:Sexy Beasts Category:Defense Lawyers Category:Villains Category:Assholes Category:Royalty Category:Non-Dragon Demihuman Trash